


Road Rules

by captnalbatr0ss



Series: The Captain and his Quartermaster [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captnalbatr0ss/pseuds/captnalbatr0ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe doesn't like being bored in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Rules

* * *

 

Rafe sat quietly in the passenger seat, vaguely aware that Sam was softly singing along to a song on the radio. He watched the line along the edge of the road race by, let his eyes drift up. The sun was going down. It would be dusk soon.

They’d been driving all day—rather, Sam had. Rafe didn’t mind. Sam loved driving, Rafe was neutral on the matter. 

He glanced over at the man in question, he had one arm crooked and resting on the car door, pressed against the window. A wrist draped over the steering wheel. He’d put on a pair of Rafe’s sunglasses when the sun had gotten too bright, but they were too small for his head, and Rafe couldn’t help but crack a smile at them.

“What’s so funny?” Sam caught Rafe watching him from the corner of his eye, and smiled.

“Nothing. Remind me to order you a pair of your own, though,” Rafe replied, leaning over and tapping the aviators.

Sam chuckled. “That bad, eh?”

Rafe lifted a shoulder, a noncommittal shrug. “Well, not good, anyway.”

Sam switched out hands on the steering wheel, reaching over and finding Rafe’s knee, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“I’m surprised we haven’t made it yet. Seems longer than usual.” Rafe absently covered Sam’s hand with his own, fingertips tracing lightly up and down the back of Sam’s hand.

Sam cocked an eyebrow and grinned. “Well, somebody insisted we pull off and eat. Woulda been faster to stay in the car.”

“Sam, you know the rule. You don’t get to eat in my car.”

Sam feigned hurt feelings. “Wait,  _I_  don’t get to? Or there’s no eating in the car?”

“No,  _YOU_  don’t get to. We live together, I know what a mess you are when you eat. So no.”

Sam shook his head. “Babe, that’s just mean.”

“There’s a big difference between mean and true.” Rafe gave Sam’s hand a pat, his attention drifting back to the window.

They sat in silence for a moment, and then—

“Ah, hell—” And Sam hit the brakes, slowed the car to a crawl.

Rafe frowned. “Seriously?” He glanced at the clock—it wasn’t rush hour. “Traffic? Unbelievable.”

Sam leaned toward the driver side window, angling the car to the far left of the lane. “Looks like flashing lights down there. Maybe road work or a wreck, or somethin’.”

“Shit.” Rafe slumped back in his chair, rubbing his face. “I’m fucking sick of being in the car.” 

Sam, eyes still on the road, slipped and arm around Rafe’s shoulders, tugging his smaller half close, angling to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“If you’re tired, why don’t you try to go to sleep? I’ll be fine.”

Rafe shifted, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder, sighing as Sam’s fingers casually gripped his bicep. “No, I’m alright.”

Sam turned the radio up a bit when another song he liked came on, and Rafe closed his eyes while he listened to Sam’s soft singing.

Sam only sang loud in the shower, or after too many drinks, but Rafe loved it, loud or soft. This song brought out the lower notes, Rafe shivered as it reverberated in his chest, a deep gravely tone.

“Mm,” he murmured, turning into Sam’s arm, bestowing a series of light, lazy kisses.

Sam chuckled, but looked pleased, and was encouraged to sing a bit louder.

Rafe wet his lips, unbuckling his seatbelt so he could turn his body carefully, leaning up and dragging his lips across the warm skin of Sam’s neck. He laughed, soft and breathy, when Sam’s singing faltered.

“Something wrong, Samuel?”

Sam cleared his throat. “Mm—ah, no. Nothing wrong.”

“Mm. That’s good…” Rafe slipped a hand to Sam’s thigh, following the curve both in and up, until he found what he wanted, and Sam couldn’t hide the catch in his breath then.

“ _Ah_ —! Rafe, ah… What’re you doing?”

“Just passing the time,” he replied, groping languidly, tracing lines, lightly massaging through the worn denim as he continued to press his lips against Sam’s throat. “Might as well make the most of this…delay.”

“Babe—Jesus—" 

Rafe smiled against Sam’s skin, and then his fingers were slowly, deliberately loosening Sam’s belt, unfastening his jeans.

Sam’s eyes widened as Rafe’s nimble fingers found him, already half hard, coaxing him, stroking him, his movements so slow, so soft.

Sam held his breath as Rafe leaned over, leaned down—

“Can you scoot your seat back at all, or—”

—Sam shifted back slightly, a safe compromise between being able to reach the pedals and giving Rafe a bit more room.

“Mmmm… _fuck_ , Rafe…” Sam lingered on the ‘f’, drawing the word out long, low. “Shit.”

Traffic inched forward, stopped again, and Sam took the opportunity to look down, eyelids fluttering as Rafe wrapped his lips around the tip of Sam’s cock, the flat of his tongue doing things that made Sam grip the steering wheel with white knuckles.

“Rafe.”

Rafe’s reply was muffled, he didn’t bother to look up as he began to slowly bob his head up, down, in no particular hurry.

Rafe felt Sam’s fingers rake through his hair, felt the gentle pressure of Sam’s palm on the back of his head, a silent question. Rafe responded by opening wider, allowing Sam to set the pace. He groaned when he felt fingers tighten in his hair, and the firm tug up, the steady push down.

Rafe closed his eyes, enjoyed the weighty feel of Sam in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and then further, enjoyed relinquishing control.

When Sam eased him down again, Rafe kept going even after Sam’s hand stilled, stretching forward just enough, just enough, until he had Sam in completely, as deep as he could go. He deliberately swallowed, constricting his throat around Sam.

When Sam tapped the brakes again, it was a bit harder than intended, and Rafe heard a soft grunt, a curse.

He repeated the action, gratified at the heat he was already able to draw out.

He lifted up slightly, slipping one hand under Sam’s thigh, between his legs, palming his balls while keeping his arm out of the way of the steering wheel. He leaned closer, angled just so, brushing his lips along the underside of Sam’s cock.

“Oh, holy fucking— _shit_ —”

“You okay up there, Captain?” Rafe grinned mischievously, directing his gaze upward, catching Sam’s eyes when he glanced down for a split second.

“Don’t you worry about me, I—ahh  _fuck_ — I got this. You, ah— _mmnff_. Get—come—come back here—”

And then Sam was urging him on, again, his actions just begging for Rafe’s mouth.

“Aye, aye,” Rafe sighed, swirling his tongue around the head, sucking slowly, gently, paying close attention to the shaft with his fingers.

Rafe felt the car inching forward again, and he leaned in, taking Sam as deep as he could, holding himself there, breathing through his nose. He coaxed and teased Sam with the wet heat of his mouth, his throat, and he heard Sam’s fingers bump the keys as he dropped a hand again, this time to Rafe’s shoulder.

“Fuck— _Fuck_ , baby, that feels—” Sam gasped, and Rafe shivered as Sam’s fingers dug into his shoulder almost hard enough to hurt. “— _Ah_! Rafe— Rafe, I’m—oh,  _Christ_ , I’m close—”

Rafe lifted up, let Sam slip out nearly all the way, and then he lowered again, letting his teeth graze so lightly. He felt Sam trying to hold back—

_Oh, that just won’t do._

—and he doubled his efforts, squeezing Sam’s balls, tugging them none too gently.

And that was all it took—Sam helplessly bucked his hips up, just once, and his foot hit the brake hard, halting the car. Luckily they’d only been going at a crawl anyway, and Sam had never been more thankful for Rafe’s after-factory dark tinted windows.

Rafe just barely managed to swallow as fast as Sam filled his mouth, closing his eyes in concentration, and when he lifted away from Sam, he merely had to lick his lips to catch any overflow.

He laid a hand on Sam’s neck, tugged him close for a quick, sloppy kiss, leaving the older man breathless.

Rafe ducked down again, licking Sam clean, tucking him gently away and gingerly zipping, buttoning his jeans. And then the belt.

“Holy shit, babe.”

“Mm. You like that, huh?”

Sam was watching him with dark eyes, hungry eyes, pressing lightly on the gas pedal to get moving with the traffic again.

“That’s an understatement.” 

Sam took his—Rafe’s sunglasses off, reached over to hook them on Rafe’s shirt. He let his hand linger there, gently caressing Rafe’s chest. 

“Maybe…maybe it should be your turn to drive, eh?” Sam winked at Rafe, waggling his brows.

Rafe leaned back in his seat, and even though the sun had set, he plucked the sunglasses from his collar and slid them on.

“No, that won’t be happening.”

Sam quirked a brow up, glancing away from the road briefly. He couldn’t help but grin at the smirk on Rafe’s face. “Oh no? And why not?”

“You know the rule, Sam. You don’t get to eat in my car.”


End file.
